I Have Created A Monster
by Reda V
Summary: A BDSM type story suggested by a friend of mine :]


THIS WAS A PROMPT BY AN AWESOME NERD BY THE PEN NAME "DESTINYSOCCERPLAYER" :]

I CAN'T SIT HERE AND PRETEND I'M THIS CREATIVE :P

Beca and Chloe were enjoying an evening in the mall on the night of their 2nd anniversary. The couple had spent the evening playing in the arcade, pigging out on cookies and pretzels, and shopping. Or at least CHLOE was shopping. Beca was just there.

Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's hand and pulled her into almost every store, against all the brunette's protests.

"C'mon, Chlo," Beca whined as they entered Victoria's Secret.  
"Oh, hush," The redhead grinned at her wife."I have plans for tonight."  
"Oh, really?" Beca smirked as she wondered what Chloe was plotting.  
"That's right. I'm married to this incredibly hot 'alt girl'..." Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname. Following behind as Chloe stopped to look through some lace panties. Chloe continued, "And i was thinking maybe we could try something new in the bedroom..."  
"I see," Beca chuckled. "What're we talking here? Role-play? Toys?"  
Chloe stepped closer to Beca, sliding her arms around the shorter girl's neck. She leaned down to nip the top of Beca's ear. "You'll see when we get back." Chloe pulled away with a wink. Beca shuddered and took Chloe's hand again. Eager to get home.  
An older woman, obviously an employee, approached the couple. "Are you ladies finding everything alright? Is there anything you need?"  
"Actually, we were just about to check out."  
The employee smiled as her gaze fell to the couple's joined hands and up to Chloe's selections "Right this way."

When the couple finally made it home, Chloe started towards the bedroom, walking backwards as she pulled Beca with her. Chloe's pupils had already dilated by the time they reached the room. Beca released her wife's hand and took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching curiously as Chloe began to dig through the closet. She emerged with a box. Beca's eyebrows quirked quizzically as the redhead set the box down beside her.

"Becccccc?" Chloe sung. Beca already knew she wasn't going to like what came out of Chloe's mouth next. This was a tone Chloe used only when begging.  
"Yesssss?" Beca answered, mocking Chloe's tone.  
Chloe stood with her legs on either side of Beca's lap.

Beca's hands moved to Chloe's hips instinctively as she looked up into baby blue eyes. A smirk playing at her lips as Chloe continued.  
"You know how you're always so gentle whenever we have sex?"  
"Yeah? Is that not a good thing?"  
Chloe lowered herself into Beca's lap, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette's neck.  
"No, it's great. You've heard me..." At this, Beca chuckled. Chloe continued with a devious grin."I love the fact that we actually make love."  
Beca's eyebrows furrowed, in suspicion,"I sense a 'but' coming..."  
"But, i'd really like you to fuck me, tonight. Like REALLY FUCK ME."  
Beca was a little taken back by the redhead's request. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw the contents of the box.

Chloe hopped up from Beca's lap and started towards the bathroom with a wink. "I'll go change. You should go through that box, babe."

Chloe returned 10 minutes later in her lingerie. Her jaw dropped when she saw the brunette in nothing more than a leather bra and an oversized strap-on. She scanned the room and smiled once her eyes landed on the toys spread across the bed.

Handcuffs... A vibrating bullet... Paddles... Restraints...

"I look stupid..." Beca whined.  
"No you don't. You look hot." Chloe reassured the brunette as she moved to the bed. She fell back, sprawling in front of Beca.  
"Tie me up." She ordered huskily.  
Beca complied, moving to straddle the redhead. Beca leaned down to take Chloe's lips in hers. Chloe moaned into the kiss, squirming against the wrist restraints. Beca chuckled against her wife's lips as the kiss intensified. Beca pulled away, trailing kisses down Chloe's neck.

"Babe, you're doing it again..." Chloe giggled.  
"Right. Sorry..." Beca apologized, taking the bullet in her hand. Chloe gasped as Beca's hand shot down her underwear. The intense vibrations against her hardening clit caught her guard. It was almost too much to handle when combined with the bruising bites Beca trailed along her jaw.

"Fuck! I'm already close..." Chloe whimpered, squirming and arching under the brunette once more.  
Hearing this, Beca quickly removed the bullet from Chloe's clit, setting it aside as she yanked the redhead's panties down.

"Mmm... That's perfect Bec. Dominate me. Fuck me." Chloe begged. Practically growling.

Beca positioned herself between Chloe's legs. Running her nails lightly up and down Chloe's toned abdomen and over her breasts. Sending shivers through the redhead as she finally entered her with a thrust.

"Wider..." Beca requested. Her hips instinctively moving in a forward figure 8 motion. Chloe did as ordered, spreading her legs as Beca sped up the motion.

Beca smirked against Chloe's neck. If she thought her wife was vocal before, she DEFINITELY thought so now. She could feel Chloe's legs jerk and clench with each figure 8.

"Fuck, that's perfect...yes" Chloe's breathing became labored as she got closer. Beca was close as well. The leather material of the bikini holding the strap-on rubbed Beca's clit with each movement. Frustrating her more.

Beca stopped as she got an idea. She dropped the bullet in her own underwear, causing the strap-on to vibrate vigously inside Chloe and the bullet to vibrate against her clit.

They both gasped at the unexpected sensations.

Beca continued her motion. Pumping aggressively into her wife. Responding to the intensifying moans with intensifying thrusts. Until Chloe hit her high. It was an unexpected mix between a gasp and a squeal as Chloe twitched and shuddered. It seemed to last forever. And Beca's came shortly after.

"Oh my... Holy Shit! Sh-Shit!" She bit down on Chloe's shoulder to silence herself. Nearly drawing blood.  
Her whole body shook and shivered as she collapsed on top of her wife. When she couldn't take the intensity of her orgasm anymore, she removed the bullet from her underwear. Panting wildly as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was...wow..." Chloe finally spoke.  
"We should do this again next year." Beca agreed lazily.  
"Oh my God. I've created a monster," Chloe giggled.  
Beca mumbled lazily in agreement, "Mmm..."  
"You better not fall asleep without untying me. A girl likes to be held, you know?" Chloe threatened light-heartedly.  
Beca chuckled, having finally regained her strength, "Who said anything about falling asleep?"


End file.
